


Persistence (Pays Off)

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 01:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17132801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Sephiroth believed in being persistent.





	Persistence (Pays Off)

**Author's Note:**

> I can't find a date for this one, but it was apparently written for the Silver-Haired Bishies Mailing List (ShiBby!) and I'm pretty sure those had fizzled out by 2006/2007?   
> (minor edits)

Sephiroth believed in being persistent. 

It tended to work, after all, and since he had little-to-no trouble coming back whenever he felt like it, after the better part of a decade, being persistent had finally garnered results. 

However, there was no meteor to summon and the voices in his head weren't as loud as they used to be. 

He didn't look much older, but he felt it. 

He wondered if he was having a mid-life crisis or something. He had one of his clones go out and buy a little red convertible to drive around in. The world belonged to him, after all. 

He tended to run red lights - there were only so many ways to be evil after taking over the world. He liked the little red convertible - it ran on some sort of compressed energy batteries or something. Of course, his slaves still hadn't finished that damned freeway yet - but they would. Then he could cruise along with three clones in the backseat and one in the front beside him, probably the one he'd had go to the Gold Saucer that one time. 

Yes, that would be quite nice. 

And all for being persistent.


End file.
